livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Fourpaws
Amanda Olivia "Amy" Fourpaws is the main deuteragonist, heroine and Harry D. Rabbit's main love-interest of Harry and the Haunted House, the cider and the TV series Harry and Friends. She is a kind, sweet, cute, pretty and brave girl who appears to be the only kid not to tremble in anything and in every opening episodes where Harry also hosts as well, she sings the theme song "Harry and Friends Are Here". Wearing her pink bow for good luck, Amy is a total-girly girl and the middle sibling of three girls. She is the lead vocals of the band Journey Kids, has freckles on her cheeks and lives in a pink house with her dad Oliver, younger sister Jenny (4 years old), older sister Molly (14 years old), grandmother Ellen and pets cat Pinkie Pie, dog Princess, rabbit Olivia, duckling Maya and guinea pig Penny. Her mother Lizzie died from typhoid fever the week after presenting her with the purple heart locket necklace which she still wears for good luck on her 5th birthday (May 25th) when she was five years old and both her cat Mochi and dog Lilly passed away of old age. She loves flowers, hearts, painting, baseball, snow days, animals, her heart locket, hearts and flowers cookie jar, birthday parties, swimming, princesses, cooking especially sweets, Steve Perry's yellow eighth note necklace (which he still wears for good luck), Ballet Princess shows, Double Dutch (jump rope), tag, ballet, being brave, hide and seek, hopscotch, playing smart, ballet stuff, princess stuff and bugs especially spiders (unlike Earl Earwax who is scared of), ladybugs and butterflies but is allergic to tree pollen and she is a planner and a brave little girl - nothing scares her. One of her favorite places is the Park Plaza Zoo. Her first line was "Hi, Harry. I'm back, and who is that anyway?" when she met Harry and met and befriended his dog Spot. She is not allergic to anything except tree pollen because it's her only allergy. Her favorite colors are purple (especially light purple and violet), pink (especially watermelon pink and bright pink) and sky blue, her favorite foods are spaghetti and meat balls with tomato sauce, fast foods especially French fries with ketchup on hers and chicken strips with ketchup on hers too, pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni, fruit especially apples, bananas, oranges, grapes and watermelon and of course sweets especially vanilla and chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, cookies (especially sugar with frosting and chocolate chip), candy and purple and pink cotton candy and one of her favorite singers is Cyndi Lauper who she met and befriended on her way home from the concert one morning on her 8th birthday (May 25th) and she invited her for her birthday surprise. Amy's favorite wild animals are elephants, giraffes, bugs, dolphins, orca whales, baby animals and panda bears. The family has a purple and pink hearts and flowers cookie jar which Amy loves at the kitchen of their house. She is good friends with Lauper and even shares a friendship with her. Also, Amy is a big fan of Billy Joel, one her favorite singers and music star friends alongside Harry's and Spot's, and shares a friendship with him as much as Harry does. She is as well a big fan of Journey especially its lead vocals Steve Perry, another one of her favorite singers and also music star friends alongside Harry's, Spot's and Earl's, especially she calls him "Steve R.P." as a nickname and loves his necklace which he still wears for good luck too when she also shares a friendship with him too along with Harry, Spot and Earl. Her eyes are sky blue and her bow is pink like Sister Bear's except it is a little bigger than Sister's. Amy loves keeping secrets and surprises. She is also Spot's dog-sitter while Harry and his family go out in a fancy restaurant to eat because pet dogs are not allowed in fancy restaurants and her last musical chairs before she placed 7th and was out of the game was 7 Deadly Sins which she was Greed. Plus, her favorite Journey songs are "Oh, Sherrie" from the album Street Talk alongside Spot, Earl and Harry and even "Something To Hide" and her favorite costume is her watermelon pink short sleeved light purple ballet princess dress costume with pink flowers, light purple bow and pink rose on it and her normal purple heart locket necklace (which she still wears for good luck) and a pink tiara and light purple ballet slippers and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails and long light brown curly wig in pigtails with straight bangs with her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails in Harry's Beach Talent Show, Halloween (especially trick-or-treating), Christmas parties and ballet recitals and other ballet shows as well as princess plays. When Amy, Stinky, Spot and Harry first met Steve Perry's girlfriend Sherrie Swafford after rescuing her from a telephone pole which Chucky had tied her up, she made a new friend along with Stinky, Spot and Harry as well as the other Journey band members who were starting to like Swafford and realizing she is not so bad after all. When everybody gets into argument with each other, she yells "This argument is stupid!" and everyone listens to her because she does not like it when friends argue or don't get along and neither does Perry or Spot. Amy also competes at National Pet Day with her dog Princess, cat Pinkie Pie and rabbit Olivia and she and her pets ended up as runners-up but she had a good time and congratulated Harry and Spot for winning National Pet Day and getting to co-host with Joel in Harry's Beach Talent Show and she is a talenter of six acts in Miami's Harry's Beach Talent Show. After she puts on her overall dress at Earl's Journey Birthday Concert Party at the stadium, Harry accidentally startles her which makes her scream and fall down, but she forgives him after he apologizes. Amy's birthday is May 25th and her zodiac sign is Gemini. Just like Harry, she loves all things nice and sweet and loves art especially painting with paints and paintbrushes when she is very artistic on her painting. She is a brave girl you can always count on as much as Harry does always count on her. Family: Amy is also Harry's next-door neighbor. She lives in a pink house with her dad Oliver, younger sister Jenny, older sister Molly, grandmother Ellen and pets: two cats Mochi (deceased of old age) and Pinkie Pie (kitten), two dogs Lilly (deceased of old age) and Princess (puppy), bunny rabbit Olivia, duckling Maya and guinea pig Penny. When Amy was five years old, her mother Elizabeth "Lizzie" complained of being sick, collapsed on the floor and died from typhoid fever (aged 40) the next week after giving her a purple heart locket necklace on her 5th birthday which she still wears for good luck. Bio: Name: Amy Olivia Fourpaws Birthday: May 25th Zodiac Sign: Gemini Home: Pink house Eyes: Sky Blue Parents: Elizabeth "Lizzie" (nee: Brewster, died from typhoid fever (aged 40) when she was five years old) and Oliver Fourpaws Siblings: Jenny Fourpaws (younger sister), Molly Fourpaws (older sister) Other Family: Ellen Fourpaws (grandmother) Allergy: She is not allergic to anything except tree pollen Fears: She is a brave girl Weapons: Purple and Pink Ribbons Favorite Color: Purple (especially Light Purple and Violet), Pink (especially Watermelon Pink and Bright Pink) and Sky Blue Favorite Food: Spaghetti and meat balls with tomato sauce, sweets, pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni, fruit, fast food especially fries with ketchup on hers and chicken strips with ketchup on hers too Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Vanilla, Chocolate Favorite Art: Painting pictures especially with paints and paintbrushes Favorite Sport: Baseball, Double Dutch (jump rope), Tag Likes: Ballet Princess recitals, Ice Cream (especially Vanilla and Chocolate), Chocolate Cake with Vanilla frosting, Keeping Secrets, Playing with Friends, Spot, Soda, Lemonade, Orange juice, Her toys, Her pets, All things nice and sweet, Video games, Bugs (especially spiders, ladybugs and butterflies too), Painting, Ballet, Her locket, Cyndi Lauper, When friends apologize, Her pink bow, The colors purple (especially light purple and violet), pink (especially watermelon pink and bright pink) and sky blue, Steve Perry's yellow eighth note necklace (which he still wears for good luck), Her purple and pink hearts and flowers cookie jar, Winning (which make her feel very happy), Spot, Cooking especially sweets, Purple and pink Cotton Candy, Being colorful, Billy Joel, Art supplies especially with paints and paintbrushes, Dog-sitting Spot when Harry and his family are going out to eat at a fancy restaurant, Hopscotch, Hide and seek, the songs "The Perfect Fan", "Harry and Friends Are Here", "Uptown Girl", "Piano Man", "Spooky Song", "Merry Christmas", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There", "Something To Hide", "The Elephant", "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", "Oh, Sherrie" and "We Are The World", Her watermelon pink short sleeved light purple ballet princess dress costume with pink flowers, light purple bow and pink rose on it and her normal purple heart locket necklace and pink tiara and light purple ballet slippers and long light brown curly wig in pigtails with straight bangs and her normal pink bow on one of her pigtails, Jumping rope like Double Dutch, Steve Perry, Tag, Princesses, Being Brave, Playing Smart, Animals especially Elephants (especially African and Asiatic), Bugs, Giraffes, Orca Whales, Panda Bears, Baby Animals and Dolphins, Birthday Parties, Sherrie Swafford because she's in love with Perry, Ballet Princess shows, Ballet stuff, Princess stuff Dislikes: When her friends argue and don't get along, Bad Grades, Being bullied, All things disgusting and horrible, Losing (which makes her sad and cry), Rain (because it's too wet to go out and play), Chores, Tree Pollen (due to her allergy), Falling in the pit, Smelly things like dirty socks, Taking out trash (which is very hard), When friends brag, When Harry accidentally startles her which makes her scream, When friends get bored, When friends get bullied, Chucky Barnes, Waiting because it takes too much time Favorite Holiday: Easter especially egg hunts Favorite Singer: Billy Joel (because he's one of her friends and she shares a friendship with him as much as Harry does), Steve Perry (because he's one of her friends and favorite singer of Journey and she loves his necklace which he still wears for good luck as well), Backstreet Boys (especially Nick Carter) and Cyndi Lauper (who she met and befriended on her 8th birthday party surprise on her way home from the concert one morning and invited for her birthday party surprise) Talent Show Acts: Ballet, "The Perfect Fan" in honor of her late mother, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (by Kidsongs) with Harry, Olivia, Spot, Billy, Stinky, Sherrie, Earl and Steve, "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a backup dancer and singer, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" with Cyndi, "Oh, Sherrie" with Steve, Spot, Earl and Harry, "We Are The World" with Harry and the others Pets: Mochi (cat, died of old age when his last appearance was The Death of Mochi Fourpaws), Pinkie Pie (kitten when she made her first appearance was Welcome Home, Pinkie Pie Fourpaws), Lilly (dog, deceased), Princess (puppy), Olivia (bunny rabbit), Maya (duckling), Penny (ginuea pig) Favorite Wild Animal: Dolphins, Orca Whales, Beluga Whales, Giraffes, African and Asian Elephants, Seals, Porpoises, Panda Bears, Wallabies, Wombats, Butterflies, Rabbits, Spiders, Ladybugs, Whale Sharks, Sea Lions, Platypuses, Manatees, Baby Animals Appearances: *Things for Good luck: Pink bow and purple heart locket necklace *Usual: Light purple overall shorts with a sky blue flower and watermelon pink T-shirt with light purple hearts and flowers *Costume: Ballet Princess Costume (light brown long curly wig in pigtails with straight bangs and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails, pink tiara, light purple ballet slippers and watermelon pink short sleeved light purple princess dress with pink flowers, light purple bow and pink rose on it and her normal purple heart locket necklace) *Birthday Things: Light purple overall dress with pink flowers and same pink T-shirt with light purple hearts and flowers and Purple birthday dress with light purple, pink and sky blue flowers *Things from Harry and the Haunted House: Pink T-shirt with her normal purple heart locket necklace underneath it, but now her overalls are sky blue with shorts. She had also previously worn her dark blue denim overalls with long pants in the computer game Harry and the Haunted House *Summer Things: Light purple T-shirt and pink shorts and pink T-shirt with a flowered heart and purple shorts *Pajamas: Purple and pink nightgown Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts: *3. The Perfect Fan (dressed in her watermelon short sleeved light purple ballet princess costume and pink tiara, long light brown curly wig with straight bangs and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails, princess ballet slippers and normal purple heart locket necklace) *5. Put Your Little Foot, Right There (with Harry, Billy, Spot, Olivia, Earl, Steve, Sherrie and Stinky wearing her long light brown curly wig with straight bangs and in pigtails from her ballet princess costume and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails, princess ballet slippers from her ballet princess costume, light purple overall dress with pink flowers, normal pink T-shirt with light purple hearts and flowers and normal purple heart locket necklace) *6. The Locomotion (as a backup dancer and singer, with her normal bow on her head and in her pink normal T-shirt and light purple overall shorts and her normal purple heart locket necklace) *7. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (with all the other girls in her normal bow on her head, purple dress with light purple, pink and sky blue flowers and her normal purple heart locket necklace) *8. Oh, Sherrie (with Steve, Earl and Harry and also dressed in her ballet princess costume and tiara in her second and final act, her normal purple heart locket necklace, long light brown curly wig with straight bangs and in pigtails and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails) *10. We Are The World (with everybody and also dressed in her normal pink short sleeved T-shirt with light purple hearts and flowers, light purple overall dress with pink flowers, her princess ballet slippers from her princess costume, her normal purple heart locket necklace, long light brown curly wig with straight bangs and in pigtails from her princess costume and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails) Songs Every Opening *"Harry and Friends Are Here" Season 1 *1. "Harry Will Be Back Soon" *2. "The Perfect Fan" *3. "Here, Kitty, Kitty" *4. "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" *5. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" *6. "Something To Hide" *7. "If I Was Invisible" *8. "Faithfully" *9. "Oh, Sherrie" *10. " Oh, Sherrie" *11. "Harry and Friends Are Here (movie version)" *12. "Uptown Girl" *13. " Open Arms" *14. "The Elephant" *15. "Panda Bear Loving" *16. "Together At The Zoo" *17. "If I Could Fly" *18. "Send Him My Love" *19. "Separate Ways" *20. " We Are The World" *21. "Get Ready For School" *22. "Spooky Song" *23. "Deck The Halls" *24. "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" Season 2 Category:Females Category:Living Books Characters Category:Characters Category:Fourpaws family Category:Cider Category:Siblings Category:Main Deuteragonists Category:Total-Girly Girls Category:Bug Lovers Category:Painting Artists Category:Planners Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Journey Fans Category:Journey Lovers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Brave Girls Category:Main Characters Category:Elephant Lovers Category:Princess Lovers Category:Ballet Lovers Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Characters who live with grandmothers Category:Characters whose Mom died Category:Grandchildren Category:Granddaughters Category:Girlfriends Category:Love-Interests Category:Lead Singers Category:Cyndi Lauper fans Category:Billy Joel fans Category:Steve Perry fans Category:Lead Vocalists Category:Girly-Girl Stuff Lovers Category:Necklace Wearers Category:Bow Wearers Category:Vocalists Category:Fictional Cats Category:Polish-Americans Category:Irish-Americans Category:German-Americans Category:Christians Category:Main Heroes Category:Kids Category:Harry and Friends Category:Omnivores Category:Journey Kids Category:Friends Of Protagonists Category:Friends Of Deuteragonists Category:Friends Of Tritagonists Category:Heroes with Weapons Category:Animal Lovers Category:Hosts Category:Co-Hosts